Need For Speed: Most Wanted 2
by NightHawkX
Summary: Rockport City has changed in 5 years. Will Sarah be able to take down the new blacklist?


Need For Speed:Most Wanted 2

By:NightHawkX

Sarah Woods was resting in her bed. While she was dreaming, she had flashbacks of what happened five year ago. The memory of losing her precious BMW M3 GT-R to the cheating Clarance Callahan, A.K.A. Razor. Oh how hard she raced to get what's rightfully hers. When she thought it was all over after defeating Razor. She found out that Mia was an undercover police officer, who assisted Sarah in escaping Rockport City. Suddenly, she got a call on her cell phone. There was no I.D, but she picked it up anyway. "Hello?", asked Sarah. "Hey, it's Mia. No time for talk, I need you to drive to Rockport City. NOW!", said Mia with a stern tone. So Sarah went to her garage and disabled the alarm for a beautiful Mustang GT with 25% of every Mustang variation with a Gray on black wheels shell. She opened the door and sat in the driver's seat while turning on the car. She closed the driver's door and left Bayview for Rockport City.

When Sarah arrived in Rockport City, she took out her phone and browsed through her received calls and found Mia's call. She selected it and pushed the call option. Mia picked up the phone a few seconds after she called. "Mia, I'm in Rockport City. "Where should I meet you?", Sarah asked. "At the safehouse in Rockport City." Said Mia. "Safehouse in Rockport City? Gee Mia, it's been 5 years. I don't exactly remember where it is.". "Not a problem, I sent it to your phone.". Sarah soon received a text from Mia telling the location of the safehouse. She drove all the way to Rockport City. To stop for some gas. Then she drove to the safehouse, she honked her horn. The garage opened and Sarah drove inside. She got out of her car and Mia approached her. Her appearance was different than from 5 years ago. Her hair was tied in a bun with bangs covering her forehead. And on her cheek was a scar that resembled a S. "We need to talk, in my car", Mia said as she pointed to her car, which was a Nissan Skyline R34 with a Volk 19" RE30s, a metallic black paintjob. A very creative combination of vinyl and decal mainly revolving around foxes. "Okay I guess", Sarah got in Mia's passenger seat, which would be Sarah's driver's seat. Mia drove out of the safehouse and drove on the highway. "A lot has happened in the recent years. A new blacklist has formed, Razor's at the top again, a new, aggressive Sergeant has taken over there's been a ton of police activity since the uprise of the new Blacklist. We need you to take down the blacklist…PERMANENTLY!". "I guess I can, but where am I going to start?", Sarah asked. "You'll take on Tom Minnila, blacklist #15. He drives a Toyota Corolla AE86. But as always, you have to: Get the bounty needed, complete his milestones, and finish as many races he desires.". "A lot hasn't changed from my view.". Mia returned to the safehouse and both Sarah and Mia got out of the car. "Unlike 5 years ago, I can assist you during races." Mia said as soon as she got out of the car . "Why does this remind me of Palmont City?", Sarah asked. Mia ignored it. "But since these races will be easy for you, I won't help you until you hit blacklist #10.". "A R34 against cars slower than my car? It'll be like driving on clouds!", Mia said with a tone of humor.

"I'm sure I'll beat him very easily, since I have like, 860 BHP for my car and he has 340 BHP". "Not so fast girl, you're being handicapped, you're driving a manual Nissan 240SX until you get to blacklist 11.", Mia objected. "I knew this was going to happen.", Sarah was very disappointed but knew what she had to do. Mia took Sarah to the garage where there was a yellow 240SX with a carbon fiber hood. "So the first race is tomorrow, you want drive for a while in this car? It's all stock 'cept for the suspension and brake system. So you may have some trouble with the turning and crap.", Mia warned Sarah. "I have no choice, so I'll take this for a few spins.", Sarah entered the car and drove it out the garage.

The Next day, Sarah lined up at the starting line. The whole line started revving and a woman with dirty blonde hair, a damaged tanktop, and ripped denim shorts walked in front of the line and counted down from 3.

3…

2…

1…

As soon as she put her hands down, a ton of tire smoke rose in the air and covered the rear of the cars until they were barely visible. As soon as they got to a hill, Sarah floored the pedal to get the "jump advantage". She knew the suspension system could take the jump and the car lifted up from the hill and flew through the air like a poorly made paper airplane and made a botched landing on the downward facing slope. The suspension could not take the landing, so the window cracked and Sarah could not see behind the cracked window. Sarah raised her right foot while her left foot took over on the gas pedal. She then kicked down the windshield with her foot and quickly braked so the window would slide off the hood and it shattered right when it hit the road and it made a trap resembling a spike trap cops use. A reckless opponent ran over the shards and it popped the driver's tires, causing him to spin off into a store and collide with a wall. A Pontiac GTO quickly caught on with the 240SX and tried to PIT Sarah's ass. But she countered while spinning by directing the car into the GTO's rear end. Causing the GTO to spin back wards and get in last place.


End file.
